


Cocoa always helps.

by The_Pie_is_a_lie_22



Series: Fluffy One Shot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, LATER, Like fluffy fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship(s), Smut, because i was writing another story and i needed fluff, but only in the beginning, helping, the perfect combination, this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pie_is_a_lie_22/pseuds/The_Pie_is_a_lie_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was a bad idea. Sam knew it. But he couldn't resist. He never had such friends before. But he shouldn't went with them when they asked him to have 'some fun'. Their definiton of fun included many bottles of alcohol and more drugs."</p><p>When Sam escaped his 'friends', he's already very drunk and crawls over a parking lot. There is a very nice and helping stranger just right.</p><p>(This sounds a little bit dark...but it's Fluff! Just read the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black and White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started writing and i hope you all like it. 
> 
> This story is not beta read so every mistake is mine. 
> 
> You can't imagine the many times I wrote 'Cocoa" wrong...

This was a bad idea. Sam knew it.

But he couldn't resist. He never had such friends before.

But he shouldn't went with them when they asked him to have ' _some fun_ '. Their definiton of _fun_ included many bottles of alcohol and more drugs.

In a factory. An empty factory. A very very disgusting, filthy, mouldy, empty factory. Ok I think you get the idea.They had some blankets with them, but that didn't make it any better.

And someone had the great idea to play the spin-bottle game. (Sam couldn't really remember if the Game had a name.) With an old wodka bottle in this crappy factory on these crappy blankets.

Sam wasn't the type for that.

All his old friends (if he ever became friends with someone) never were the type for that. He had friends like him, always with books and surely not drinking. Sam only knew drinking from Dean and his father. So yes, he had drunk some alcohol, but only a few sips from Dean's drinks or a few beers. He regretted nothing. He had experienced enough from many occasions, where his Dad or Dean came home drunk, threw up and passed out on the floor. He didn't want that.

So he tried to explain that to someone. But after he told Dug a 'lame' excuse for not drinking, Dug just laughed, „Oh c'mon Sam, it's only with us, so it's not bad isn't it? Have some Fun!“. That's what Dug said.

And Sam played with them.

Basically everyone had to drink, when the bottle laid still. (Sam hadn't catched up on the rules, he didn't understand it anyway, he didn't _want_ to understand to be honest.) At first the tried to drink as little as possible, but that didn't worked out so good.

No, it really didn't worked out, because then, Sam wouldn't half stumble, half crawl over the parking lot, near the motel, at 2 am in the morning! So it wasn't his best time to shine.

What happened? Sam wasn't so sure himself.

He was sure about the fact, that his friend had hit him, because he bled out of his nose and his whole face hurt. He wasn't sure _why_ his friend had hit him. Maybe because he kissed his girlfriend, but the bottle said so and that was 1 hour ago. His friend hit him maybe 30 minutes ago. That'd be a very slow reaction time.

Sam knew the time so exactly, because his watch was the only steady thing in the universe. For him. So he kept staring on his watch as he stumbled over a stone and fell on grass, as he reached the side of the parking lot.

He wished Dean was here to help him. Dean wouldn't judge him, because he did worse.

But he was ashamed. So he didn't call him. And the dude that hit him stole his phone.

 

„Can I help you?“ Sam had closed his eyes to avoid the spinning in his head. Which didn't work, obviously. But he opened them, when he noticed someone had spoken to him.

A boy with hazel eyes and brown hair, maybe the same age as Sam, stood over him and smiled. He was very handsome.

So Sam did the only thing he could do. He shifted his weight on his hands as he spin around and threw up.

„Wow, am I that bad?“ Sam wiped his mouth and heard a chuckle as he slowly lied down again. A half amused, half worried face appeared in his field of vision. The boy hold up a bottle of water over his face. „Want some?“. Sam nodded and slowly set up. He slightly felt better after throwing up, but that made the sting of shame clearer. But he took the water bottle from the boy and drank some of it. The boy sat beside him.

„Thanks,...“, he frowned when he didn't knew the name of the boy, but he only met him right now, how could he? Sam get your shit together.

„Gabriel, I'm Gabriel.“ Sam looked at his hands and nodded, „Thanks Gabriel, I'm Sam“. Gabriel smiled and Sam decided he liked the smile.

 _He_ surely looked nauseating.

He was sure some of his vomit still was on his face and his hair stuck on his forehead.

But Gabriel smiled. „ So Saaaaam“, he strached his name long, like if he wanted to taste Sam's name on his tongue, „What are you doing at 2 am in the morning in a parking lot, very drunk and throwing up, when a beautiful stranger comes to help you?“, he grinned. And Sam couldn't help and chuckle at that, it was so easy to talk to him. Sure, he was ashamed, but Gabriel didn't bother to point that out and was interested to know something about him.

„The better question is, what are _you_ doing here at 2 am in the morning, helping a stranger, who would be handsome, if he hadn't thrown up right now.“

Gabriel laughed and Sam run a shiver down his spine. „Good question, but first you're still handsome. You look even badass with all the blood. Second: I think your answer is far more interesting than mine, because I just couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk.“ Gabriel answered. Sam sighed and run a hand through his hair. He almost forgot his nose was full of blood.

„You don't have to tell me, Sam, it's okay if you don't.“ Sam looked up in Gabriel's worried face. That wasn't Sam's thought, he just wanted to order his thoughts. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure how he landed here. „...it's really okay, I just wanted-“ „Gabriel“, he shut his mouth, „It's okay, I was thinking were to start. I'm not sober yet.“ Gabriel's worried look changed a little bit and he shifted.

„Do you want a cocoa? My apartement is right there.“ He pointed at a house on the other side of the street infront of the parking lot. Sam looked confused „Do you invite every drunk stranger you meet, at 2 am in your apartement to drink a cacoa?“ Gabriel stood up and chuckled, „Only the handsome ones.“ He held Sam a hand. „Really?“ Sam said, but still let Gabriel help him to stand up, „But you don't know me! What if I'm a Serial Killer?“ Gabriel considered that, then he shrugged, „I'm gonna risk that.“

 

Gabriel lived in a small apartement. Two rooms, one bath, one kitchen and a balkony. But he loved it. It was his own home.

„You live alone?“,  „Yeah, my parents pay the apartement though.“ Sam nodded. He wanted to know more, but he didn't want to be intrusive. So he sat in a chair by a table, when Gabriel made the cocoa.

„So Sam, tell me your story.“ Gabriel placed a huge cup infront of Sam, which smelled like heaven.

Sam thought a moment. „My Family travels a lot. So my Brother, my Dad and me never stay long. I've never had many friends, especially not friends who drank.“ Gabriel nodded and took a sip of his cup. Sam took a sip too and it tasted awesome. Sam moaned. „This is so good. The best cocoa ever!“ Gabriel smiled.

„So I...I've never had this 'drink till you pass out' experience, or drink everyday with your friends for fun, or something like this, which I didn't want to have by the way.“ he made a small break. „But in this town, i finally had some...some... _cooler_ friends.“ He snorted, „Or so I thought. So, we went in that old factory and played this spin-bottle game and a friend convinced me to drink. I didn't want to, I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't and the bottle pointed at me and I kissed someone and someone else hit me. And I just couldn't do it anymore, so I got out, shouted at everybody. And I was foolish...i was so foolish Gabriel.“ His voice broke.

He looked at Gabriel, who looked slightly worried but smiled. And Sam pitied himself, that he met a wonderful stranger in this point at his life and he couldn't understand, why Gabriel wanted to hear anything he said.

„Sam, everybody goes through something like this in his life, some like you, some not so bad and some...yeah. But you have to decide, If it's worth waisting your life with people who force you into something you don't want. If it's worth waisting your life with something you don't want, just because someone expects you to do that. If you don't want to drink, that's okay. If you want to drink, that's okay.“ Sam nodded. He understood what Gabriel wanted to say.

Sam never had had many friends, not friends who drank and go out partying, but that was okay. He liked to be with the friends, who liked books, liked getting good grades, liked to do their homework.

He just slipped into it, because so many said that it wasn't cool. Dean said that all the time. But he didn't want that.

Sam smiled and took another sip of his cocoa. „Thanks, Gabe, I mean it.“ Gabriel smiled.

They sat in comfort silence for a while. „The bathrom is the first door on the left.“ Sam nodded thankfully, because he wanted to look better and get all that dirt off from his face.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He looked awful, with his hair hanging everywhere and dried blood on his face. He quickly washed his face and his mouth. Then he went back in the kitchen.

„Maybe I should go. Dean is definetly worried and I don't want to bother you more.“ Sam smiled, „Thanks, for everything.“

Gabriel frowned and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He looked on his cup, „Sure, don't mention it.“

Sam turned around to go, but Gabriel stopped him, when he said „Sam!...Here's my number.“ Sam looked to Gabriel, surprised as he took a sheet of paper fom Gabriel, „In case you...want another cocoa.“

Sam smiled, „That would be awesome.“ he grinned, „Next time I won't  bleed and throw up, I swear.“

Gabriel grinned too, „But where is the fun in _that_ ?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Second Chapter will be uploaded soon.
> 
> Also, the Chapter title is 'Black and White', because I think some persons sometimes see this topic only in these colors. I never drank very much, I tried with some friends, but we all decided, we are not into that kind of thing (I'm very lucky with my friends), although many in our environment seem to need alcohol to have fun. But I don't judge anybody.  
> So, hey. What is your opinion to that? Let me know.


	2. I go with melted chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff. And also the Smut.

This was a bad idea.  Sam knew it.

How was he gonna survive a date with _Gabriel_? Why did Gabriel even wanted to go out with him?

He met him and Sam vomited and he still wanted to go out with him?

This was insane. And Sam loved him for that.

 

 

After Sam went home from cacoa with Gabriel, he went to bed.

Dean wasn't there, he was probably out and Sam was alone, because their Dad was out for week now. Well, Dean wasn't so worried at all. So he drifted to sleep.

 

The next day he texted Gabriel. Maybe he made up his mind. But he hadn't. He was still so charming and nice as ever.

They met a few times this week. Most of the time going to Gabriel, drinking cocoa and watch films. Gabriel wasn't the outgoing type, which Sam prefered, so he was glad.

 

Sam found himself kind of fangirling over Gabriel. He was smart, nice and laughed a lot, which was a change besides Dean and his farther.

And yesterday it happened.

They sat on the couch, watching some dump cook show, Sam laughing histerically, because Gabriel said something about the form of the casserole, when Gabriel stared at Sam.

„What?“ Sam came down from his high and stared at Gabriel too. "Do I have some cocoa on my nose?"

„Do you want to go on a date with me?“ Gabriel bursted out.

Sam blushed. He had thought about it. He liked Gabriel and he knew he was bisexual, since Dean came home with a friend of him. Or how Dean called him: ' _a special friend_ '. Basically his boyfriend, which kissed Sam, so they broke up. Sam never kissed a boy since then but he kissed a girl.

But all was different with Gabriel. And he stared at him.

„Sam?“ , he shook his head to clear his thoughts. „Yeah“. Gabriel frowned. „You sure? I just blurted that out, and I-“, Sam interrupted him „Am I su-...Are you kidding me? Yes! I am sure! When?“ Gabriel laughed, surely nervous, but relieved.

„Tomorrow, 8 pm, here.“ Sam nodded. He was nervous too. 'A date with Gabriel', he would have a date with Gabriel!. That was something, not everyone could say about themselves.

He was suddenly very very nervous. „Are you sure?“ he half joked. Gabriel grinned. „Hundret percent“. Sam smiled, he hadn't expecting that. Sure in his mind he had worked on a line, how he'd ask Gabriel out, but he surely wasn't going to ask him out in this week, maybe when he was going to be brave enough.

But here was Gabriel, ahead of him and Sam liked him so much. But that all didn't changed the fact that it was a bad idea.

 

Sam wasn't so nervous in his entire life, as he rang the bell to Gabriels apartement, which he knew so good now. Gabriel had prepared a meal in his apartement, that they didn't need to go outside.

Sam was more interested in the Choice of clothing Gabriel made. He wore slim black Jeans, and a jacket over his grey 'Batman'- shirt. He was stunning. Sam loved him in that look.

Gabriel made a Casserole with brokoli and potatoes and Cheese. Apparently a lot of cheese, because he kept saying „Cheese is always good Samsquatch. Cheesy meesi.“ And Sam laughed on the word 'Cheesy meesi' because it made no sense.

Sam decided to wear casual blue jeans and one of his red plaid shirts. He felt underdressed, but Gabriel said he looked very good.

They sat at the table and Sam took a first bite of the casserole under the eyes of Gabriel. He looked impressed and swallowed, „I didn't know you were so good at cooking.“ Gabriel grinned, „I love to surprise everybody.“ They ate and relaxed and chatted, because it were them. They knew each other, so nothing to worry about, right?

„So I have a special dessert“ stated Gabriel, stood up with the plates in his hands and put them down at the sink. Then he went to the oven. He appeard with two huge cups in his hands. „Cocoa!“ cheered Sam. „Oh, that isn't just some cocoa!“ Gabriel placed the cup infront of Sam. „That is my superspecial cocoa à la Gabe!“ Sam laughed, „It's basically my normal cocoa with extra melted chocolate, some marshmallows, whipped cream and a Cookie.“ He placed a Cookie at the side of Sam's cup and grinned. „Bon appetit!“ Sam laughed and stared at Gabriel. „You're awesome.“ Gabriel blushed slidely.

Sam took a sip of his cocoa and it was heaven on earth. He never thought Gabriel could make a better cocoa than usual but here it was.

He stared at Gabriel. He never dreamed of somebody. He had a crush on this girl he kissed, but he wasn't obsessed with her. He was obsessed with Gabriel. He was perfect. He was nice, handsome and understand Sam. So he stared at Gabriel.

He stared at him, when Gabriel stood up and got over to him. He cupped Sam's cheek and kissed Sam. Slowly. At first. Enjoying each other lips, both soft and wet from the cocoa.

But when Sam moaned on the taste of chocolat from Gabriels mouth, Gabriel slid his tongue inside his mouth and Sam gripped Gabriel's hip to made him sit on lap. Gabriel gripped Sam's hair to deepen the kiss and Sam's hand travelled from Gabriel's hipbones under his shirt.

Both broke off at the same time to suck in some air. "Is this okay?" Gabriel asked. „Hell yes! You're awesome“ mumbled Sam breathless. „I know.“ Gabriel grinned and moanen because Sam's hand had found Gabriel's nipples and slowly massaged them.

„So needy“ Sam grinned. „Shuddup“ Gabriel closed the distance between their lips again and grinded against Sam's lap. Sam fucking whines, when Gabriel's brushes against his now fast growing erection.

„Who is needy now?“ Laughed Gabriel as Sam tried to free Gabriel from his t-shirt and Jacket at the same time. However he was succesful and his hand's roamed over Gabriel.

„Your turn.“ Gabriel shifted in Sam's lap to unbotten Sam's shirt. Sam took this moment to attack Gabriels neck with his lips. He licked and sucked on the soft skin to bring more moans out of Gabriel. Sam's shirt landed on the ground and Gabriel kissed Sam once more.

„Should we do this somwhere else?“ Sam moaned as Gabriel now attacked his neck, immediately finding his soft spot. „Away from the table?“

Gabriel just nodded and Sam stood up with Gabriel and lied him down on the sofa.

They both panted and Sam kissed Gabriel again. He couldn't get enough of Gabriel's lips and his sounds. His hands found the belt of Gabriel's trousers and he undid it and slid Gabriel's boxers with them over his feet in one movement.

Gabriel looked more stunning naked. He looked beautiful with clothes, but without clothes? Even better.

Gabriel was hard. As hard as Sam, but he wore his jeans. Which was unfair and Gabriel shifted because Sam was staring.

„You are beautiful.“ Sam stated and Gabriel blushed again.

Sam undid his belt and the next second he was naked too. Sam placed himself over Gabriel. He kissed Gabriel again and again and they grinded together at the same time panting hard, as their erection slid togehter.

Sam was close and he knew Gabriel was close too. His heart beating so hard but he ignored it. „Gabe...“ he began, but moaned. „Yeah, me too.“ Gabriel mumbled.

Sam attacked Gabriel's neck at the same time as Gabriel found Sam's nipples. They moaned in unison. A heat was building in Sam, when he sucked a bruise in Gabriel's neck and then Gabriel was coming. Loads shooting on his stomach and over Sam, before Sam was coming too. He collapsed on Gabriel, both panting and with racing heartbeat.

They laid there for a time. Waiting for their heart to calm down.

„Sam.“, he hummed in answer. „You're heavy.“

Sam rolled to the side „Sorry.“, but the sofa was not that big enough and he landed on the ground with a shriek. Gabriel laughed.

„It's not that funny.“ Gabriel looked over the edge of the sofa down to Sam, „It is! When it's not yourself!“

Sam grapped Gabriel's arm and pulled Gabriel with protest down to him.

„Hey! You fell down, I don't have to get down on your level. I have some pride-“ Sam kissed Gabriel again and grinned. „Sure, you're already on my level.“

Gabriel looked fake shocked, „I always thought my cocoa made me a level higher than you?“

Sam considert this, „Maybe, can we have some more?“ Gabriel grinned again, „Sure, Cocoa. Oh, how about cocoa with sex? I will lick all the meltet chocolat from you, all over your body?“ Sam could feel his erection grow again. „I like your way of thinking.“

Gabriel laughed and kissed him.

Maybe this idea wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> Maybe there will be another Chapter, but this will be over more sexy time *yeaah* because I can't get the idea of Sex with chocolate out of my head and and because why not, so ya let's see. 
> 
> (Maybe somebody noticed the Choice of Gabriel clothes is something Jensen wore sometime. I choose it because I only could picture this outfit in this moment and he was so sexy. So Gabriel would look sexy in this clothes too.)


End file.
